


Hunger of the Pine

by Jayenator565



Series: It's All About Those Moments In Between [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, My Second Smut, That Isn't a Tag, but it should be, smut in a tree, they ARE tree people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never have I ever had sex in a tree...well...maybe a few times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger of the Pine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princess Did What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792829) by [Jayenator565](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565). 



> Based on a line from Princess Did What?, for those who haven't read that.  
> ...I had to. This was kinda begging to be written. My friend Mac was literally begging me to write this. I just...i don't even know how to explain. It;s not exactly a full on smut but it's kinda smutty i guess. Please enjoy

“hahaha, quit haha- quit it Lexa!” she harshly whispered at the figure behind her. She craned her neck already imagining the smirk adorning the leader of the Tree People’s face.

Pressing her body even closer to the blonde in front of her and in the most innocent voice she could muster Lexa replied, “Quit what Clarke of the Sky People?”

Clarke involuntarily shivered feeling the warm breath against her neck. Now was definitely not the time to get distracted by the woman behind her. Although the hand that had somehow managed to get under her shirt and rest firmly on her hip wasn’t helping matters.

To top it off she was extremely tired from their earlier excursions in the cabin…and the lake…then in the planning tent because the cabin seemed too far…then back in the cabin to actually ‘dry off’. It was a wonder she was able to convince Lexa to continue her training at all. But of course despite all of this the woman behind her still seemed to be a little bit wet…

“You know exactly what.” She glared sternly at the tree bark in front of her seeing as a head was currently situated on her right shoulder making it so she couldn’t fully turn her neck.

She held in a giggle as Lexa’s right hand twitched suddenly against her hip. Damn her ticklish skin and damn Lexa for choosing now of all times to be in a playful mood.

Clarke was supposed to be undergoing her warrior training. Lexa and Indra had both personally seen to it that she would be able to possess the abilities of any fully trained Trikru warrior. For this reason Lexa had found a particularly sturdy pine tree just a few miles from camp. If Indra had taught her the skill then Lexa would test her and vice versa. Lexa was _supposed_ to be helping her learn tree climbing techniques and how to be one with the bark or some shit like that. All part of the guerilla tactics the grounders employed to help trick and outmaneuver formidable foes by attacking from the trees. Of course to attack from those trees you had to first get up them. 

And she had…for like the first 10 minutes. They had made it up pretty far and Clarke only had a few more levels to go before she reached the very top of the tree. Still not trusting her balance and with the branches becoming thinner and shorter the further up they went Lexa made sure to stay very close behind her until she was sure Clarke had gotten the correct footing. And now Lexa seemed to be taking full advantage of that fact.

She had been leaving lingering kisses and touches all along any skin she could get access to. Currently the Commander was nuzzling aside Clarke’s braided hair to press more kisses against the side of Clarke’s neck and stroking her hands up and down Clarke’s arms.

Clarke could feel the devilish grin etched on her lover’s face and realized she wouldn’t be getting much more climbing done today.

She bit her lip to hold in a moan feeling Lexa’s hand on her hip travel painfully slowly up and lightly brush against the underside of her breast.

“Lexa….” She bit out in a warning tone

“Clarke.” The brunette responded in a voice that was all too laced with desire

She could feel Lexa’s knee wedge itself between her legs and knew she had to stop this before it escalated too far. I mean the Commander couldn’t possibly be planning to…for lack of a better word…fuck her in this tree. Not her Heda who had vehemently agreed that keeping their relationship a secret for the time being was in the best interests of the Coalition.

No the Commander wouldn’t fuck Clarke so publicly in a tree where they could easily be found no matter how far away from camp they had travelled…but Lexa might.

_‘Fuck’_

“Lexa, come on let’s just-just go back to the damn cabin. Or fuck it the tent.” She whispered urgently receiving a nip by her earlobe in response

“Lex- _aahhh”_ Before she could protest further Lexa’s hand had slipped under the waistband of her pants and was currently cupping her mound, one finger firmly on her clit.

Clarke hissed through her teeth trying to reign in her reactions “ssssshhhhit”

“We-we shouldn’t-do this here.”

It wasn't necessarily the first time they had well...fucked in a tree. Still this was probably the closest they had ever been to camp and spirits forbid Indra or Ryder walked past.

Lexa simply hummed in the back of her throat her lips were otherwise preoccupied marking all along Clarke’s neck. She had already sucked a particularly large bruise into the point where Clarke’s shoulder met her neck by her pulse point and Clarke knew she’d have to remind herself to look into buying some high collar shirts.

Not that she could really stop Lexa at this point, her head was already leaning back on the other girl’s shoulder and her weight was almost entirely being supported by the firm grasp Lexa had around her waist. Her knees seemed to have buckled a while ago.

Steeling herself she tried again, “Lexa we need to *gasp* we should go to the tent-“

Her breath hitched as the brunette behind her finally seemed to listen and slow in her ministrations

“…No.” The Commander growled and proceeded to stick a finger into Clarke’s slick hole.

_‘Fuuccck’_

“We’re too fucking exposed.” She whispered harshly at the woman behind her

“You had no complaints at the lake earlier.”

“Ughhh-“

The hand that was holding her waist had shot up to her mouth muffling her moan. Lexa just chuckled and shushed her hurriedly quickly putting her arm back to support Clarke’s waist.

“Sshhh now Skai Prisa. We don’t want Ryder to come and see what is wrong now do we?”

She knew Lexa well enough to imagine the mischievous look in her eye. It was a game they sometimes played when they knew they had to be quiet or risk getting caught. See who could cause the other to make a noise first. Of course in this particular scenario Clarke had no chance but the rules still applied. Be silent or risk exposure.

Although it would be hard to imagine what one might see from the ground if they happened to glance up at the couple. Maybe they’d see the Skai Heda training alongside her teacher. It might just look like she had stumbled or fainted pushing all her weight into the commander with only one arm vainly grasping onto the tree trunk in front of her. That would definitely explain why Lexa’s arms were around her. And her head on her shoulder could be explained as the leaders discussing something…leader-y or private in any case. If one were to accidentally look up this could potentially be explained away. If only Clarke could be silent.

“We both know no one could- h-have found t-the secret C-commander’s lake.”

She only received another growl in return.

Rolling her eyes at the lack of verbal response she bit her lip and pushed her own hand onto her mouth as she felt wave after wave of pleasure envelope her.

Lexa hastily withdrew her hand that was in Clarke’s pants making the blonde whimper at the loss of contact before she felt herself being forcefully turned around and backed into the tree trunk. Gasping she barely had time to pull some oxygen into her lungs before she was met with a passionate and bruising kiss.

Readjusting her hold on the blonde’s waist Lexa angled her wrist back into Clarke’s heat and used her hips to help plunge her fingers even harder into the quivering girl in front of her. With the added pressure and the added look in Lexa’s hooded eyes it didn’t take long for Clarke’s walls to flutter faster. Her ragged breathing was all the warning Lexa got before she slammed her swollen lips onto the brunette’s in an attempt to stifle her long moan of her name. She could feel her legs trembling while feebly trying to hold herself up but thankfully there was no way the Commander would let her fall.

 

\--

 

 Clarke could hardly stop from rolling her eyes at the self-satisfied grin on the Commander’s face. After they had safely managed to climb down the tree the two leaders proceeded back to their cabin for dinner.

The moment the door closed behind her Clarke had a very surprised Lexa pinned to the door. Guess all those strength and reflex training was finally paying off.

“Claaaaaa-“With the roles reversed Clarke had already nimbly gotten her hand beneath Lexa’s pants with every intention of getting back at her for earlier.

Leaning in to whisper huskily in her ear, “Hope you’re ready for round two Heda. And do try to be quiet, Ryder’s not standing too far away from the door.”

 

Payback was a bitch but hey Lexa would never say it wasn’t more than worth it. Maybe they’d have to revisit tree training in the morning…

 

\--

 

Indra didn’t wonder too long on why the Commander decided Clarke needed an extra few **days** of tree climbing before she was ready to be tested. It would not do well to question the Commander. She also didn’t wonder on why her Commander seemed in better spirits than usual or why there was a bright red mark peeking out just by Lexa’s collar. No Indra was far too smart and valued her life far too much to ponder on these…strange coincidental occurrences.

So what if Lexa had never taken a second before because she despised teaching and had little patience. So what if the Skai Prisa seemed to be the only one that could make her smile.

There was absolutely no reason for her to notice the completely disheveled look of the blonde when she caught her one day slipping quietly back to her tent in the early hours of the morning.

She and Ryder definitely did not share knowing glances when the two leaders required…space.

Yes Indra valued her life very much which was exactly why she’d noticed nothing out of the ordinary in the Commander’s softened gaze…or the Skai Prisa’s continued presence.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So good? bad? ok? Let me know. Smut isn't really my thing so...we'll see how this one went. All comments, kudos and just anything is appreciated.  
> Hit me up anytime with prompts or just to hang: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jayenator565


End file.
